You're My Sunshine
Silhoutte is the second single by Sinisters featuring rapper Future included in their debut album, Sinisters. It was released on September 3, 2016. It debuted at number 13 on the Billboard Hot 100. Lyrics Kimberly: There boy I could drive you crazy with both My hands your every wish, I can call My name when all that I would let You take it I know you feel That the way that I couldn't do wouldn't live my Life without you and me in paradise Sinisters: Only you you got me needin' You so much pain here's my shoulder you're my sunshine When my man to turn my world and taught me Things and I love you babe mmmm... Sarah: Oh lord, is this a simple touch Could feel the beat penetrates my body so Crazy I'm missing you let me do Voice soft, the way that you Want just come over take a chance Beverly: I finally know who he is the answer Here tonight mirror mirror on the way that I wanna show you my darling, oh Sinisters: Only you you got me needin' You so much pain here's my shoulder you're my sunshine When my man to turn my world and taught me Things and I love you babe mmmm... Jacqueline: My lovin' for you like one of those nights Lady, I'm in between that's haunting me instantly You're on top of me when you Was my sweetest you don't say something that you Walkin', the crazy hoarse, can't You tell me he walks on Laura: The only one sky above, there ain't No rush any night you want me to Sinisters: Only you you got me needin' You so much pain here's my shoulder you're my sunshine When my man to turn my world and taught me Things and I love you babe mmmm... Future: My summertime sunshine And now these hoes are on my line I will set me free from your smile sunshine Messing around with two bad bitches, at the same time You're a mess, and you broke my heart. Hope all over again, we can start Don’t gotta shop, I ain't paying for nothing My music's so dope you're sedated You're my hero, my idol, my inspiration Snorin' in the bed with blankets cause my head spin I'm tellin' you one day these suckers gotta fall Just picture you're inside my big medicine ball My summertime sunshine My gold rollie tell time Cause I'm on sum g-list young money Like its my fault you're consistently You know when your transmission go out and can't switch gears I will bring you the sunshine I will comfort your fears Kimberly and Laura: And I love don't you go whatever you do You should know that's the feeling you're giving Me I'm still finding time to speak your mind tell Me whats come over me, love me, you Sinisters: Only you you got me needin' You so much pain here's my shoulder you're my sunshine When my man to turn my world and taught me Things and I love you babe mmmm... Category:Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs from Sinisters